You're My Poison
by ghost509
Summary: With Reggie going on a trip, Paul is forced to have a babysitter. A babysitter, who he's been dreaming about for the past month or so. Will Paul survive with having Ash babysitting him? Or, will he end up going crazy?
1. Chapter 1

_Paul was trapped. He was pushed against a wall, by some unknown man. He couldn't see anything about the guys facial features. Only, that he had black hair. The young trainer whimpered as the man bit into his neck, not hard enough to seriously injure him, but it was enough to leave a mark. Paul couldn't help but moan as the stranger moved down his neck, before biting roughly on a sensitive spot. He pulled back, and Paul could see a gleam from his eye. Grabbing onto Paul's hair, the man smashed their lips together, before everything turned white._

 **(Real word)**

Paul shot up in his bed, sweating and panting as the realization that he was in his bed took over.

"Just a dream." He breathed out, trying to make sense of his dream. He winced and checked his neck, but found no teeth marks. "B-But it felt so real."

He looked over to his clock, and grunted as it read nine in the morning. He slept through his alarm, meaning he was late for training. He threw the blanket off of him, got out of bed, and started to get ready for the day.

 **(Five minutes later. Kitchen.)**

"Good morning Paul." Paul's older brother and guardian, Reggie greeted as he washed the dishes. Paul merely grunted as he sat at the kitchen table. "I assume you were having a amazing dream. You've never slept in this late before."

Both Reggie and Paul hadn't change that much. They were both older, being 26 and 17. Other than Paul being a few inches taller, he was the same.

"More like a nightmare." Paul grumbled, as he idly played with waffles. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a few bags stacked on top and against each other. "You going somewhere?"

"Yup. There's a breeders convention in Johto I need to go to. I'm hoping I can get some tips on how to make a electric types fur a little softer." Reggie said with a smile, as he turned off the water.

"Ok. So when do we leave?"

" _I'm_ leaving in a 10 minutes. _You'll_ be staying here to watch after the Pokémon I can't bring."

"Oh c'mon Reggie, you know I'm not good at taking care of other peoples Pokémon. I could barley take care of my own." Paul whispered the last part, but Reggie could still hear.

"How do you think Ash would feel if he heard you say that? What do you think he would do if he heard you say that?" Reggie questioned as he placed his hands on his hips. Paul froze at the question. Not only because of the question, but of that damn name.

"I-I guess he'd be a little pissed and talk me into not thinking like that." He grumbled.

"He'd probably do a lot more than that. The two of us hate it when you put yourself down like that. You're not a bad trainer. You were just, a bit misguided."

"Yeah, I guess." Reggie sighed, but gave a small smile.

"Ok, I gotta get going. You know what to do with the Pokémon, right?"

"I still don't know why you can't just hire someone. You know I'm just gonna sleep and train with _my_ own Pokémon. I'm probably going to forget about the others."

"That's why I hired a babysitter to keep an eye on you, and help you take care of the Pokémon." Reggie informed with a smile, before the door bell started to ring. "That must be him." Reggie stated he as walked into the living room, not paying mind to the shocked and angered look Paul was giving him.

Paul sighed, and face planted with the table without thinking. He grunted in pain as he sat back up, rubbing the bruise that sat on his forehead.

"I hope it wasn't trouble for you to come, but I'm so glad you did. I should only be gone for three days, and I'm sure Paul won't give you any trouble." He could hear Reggie tell the unknown person at the door.

"It's no problem at all. I've been needing a brake from traveling and battling anyway. Besides, I bet Paul will be happy to see me." A familiar voice rang in his ears, making Paul hold his breath. It was more mature, but it still held that slight innocence and childish tone. Getting up from his seat, he walked into the living room, heart pumping a mile a minute and legs feeling like jelly. He finally entered the living room, whose occupants were unaware of his presence.

"Paul's room, my room, a bathroom, and the guest room you'll be staying in are upstairs. This is the living room, obviously, second bathrooms that way, same with the doorway that leads to the basement, and finally the kitchen is over h-oh, hey Paul." Reggie stopped giving the layout of the house in order to greet his shell shocked brother, who could only nod dumbly. "You remember Ash, right Paul?"

"It's great to see you again Paul." Ash said with a toothy smile. Walking up, he grasped the plum haired trainers hand in his own, before bringing him into a friendly hug.

Paul's cheeks turned pink at having Ash so close. He noticed Reggie have a glint of mischief in his eyes, and had a devilish smile at his troubled state.

"You going to say something Paul?" Reggie asked as Ash moved away. Paul frowned at not having the veteran near him, but that didn't stop him from growling slightly.

"Reggie, can I speak with you?" Not waiting for a reply, Paul walked into the kitchen, while Reggie followed.

"Something wrong?"

"Out of the countless people you could've hired, you pick _him_?!"

"Yup. When I took a trainers Miltank to the Pokémon Center yesterday, I ran into him and one of his friends. Turns out his friend's also going to the breeders convention, and since Ash would be alone, and was tired from all of the battling and training he's been doing, I offered him to stay here and relax. Being your babysitter and helping out with your Pokémon were just a few favors for him staying."

"Ok, and I ask once again. Out of _everyone_ on this planet, why _him_?!"

"What's wrong Paul? I thought you'd be happy."

"Why would I be happy?"

"So, you were just blushing to blush a minute ago?" Reggie questioned, catching Paul off guard.

"W-What?"

"Oh, and do you say Ash's name in your sleep for fun? Or, is there a deeper meaning?"

Paul was left speechless and he stared dumbly at his smiling brother. But the honking of a car brought him back.

"Lets go Reggie! The plane will leave in 30 minutes!" Paul could hear Brock yell from outside.

"I'll be right there!" Reggie yelled back. "Best behavior Paul. You and Ash _may_ be equals on the battlefield, but he is one year your senior. Show him respect and don't give him trouble." Reggie ordered, before grabbing his bags and walking into the living room.

"I left a spare key for you on the kitchen cabinet, and some money incase you and maybe even Paul want to go out and eat. Have fun, and if you have any problems, give me a call." Reggie informed Ash, who opened the door for him.

"No problem Reggie, I'm sure the Pokémon will behave."

"I wasn't referring to the Pokémon." Reggie half joked, piling his bags into the yellow jeep. Entering the passenger seat, he and Brock waved as they drove away. Ash waved back and smiled, before entering the house and closing the door.

"So, you ready to take care of some Pokémon Paul?" Ash asked, only to watch Paul's feet moving quickly upstairs. A door slammed, causing Ash to flinch. "Well, this'll be fun..."


	2. PLEASE READ

I will be moving this story to anther account on fan fiction .net. If you truly enjoy the story, please message me for the new profiles name. This message will be posted for every story i might delete. So whether i continue working on it or not may vary.


End file.
